


Tumblr Prompts Fulfilled by eternalnicwrites

by Fanficqueen5093



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficqueen5093/pseuds/Fanficqueen5093
Summary: Basically, tumblr prompts on my blog are also going to be posted here for viewership.





	Tumblr Prompts Fulfilled by eternalnicwrites

Eve rolls her suitcase into her home before shutting the door and locking it behind her. The flight from Barcelona had been a nightmare, some kid constantly kicking her seat and a man beside her with a nasty cough, and all she wanted to do was take a nice hot bath before heading to bed. Walking through the hallway leading into the kitchen she parks her suitcase at the wall, deciding that she can put it away later, before reaching back to pull the loose ponytail from her hair. Running fingers through dark curls, she doesn’t immediately notice the darkened figure sitting at her kitchen table until she’s on her way to the fridge to pick through for something to eat.

 

Jumping at the sight of Oksana, Eve curses loudly and is ever thankful that Nico no longer lives here. After months of trying to mend whatever was broken in their relationship, they had mutually decided that they take time apart. Oksana had made it a point to come over at least once a week now that Nico had gone – Eve never knew when she’d show herself, but it was often enough that she had come to expect it when Oksana was in town. Only this week Eve had been the one out of town on business.

 

Clutching her chest dramatically, Eve lent on the chair next to the woman (the one where they’d talked for the first time several months ago) and gave the middle finger at Oksana’s amusement. “You’re an asshole,” Eve muttered before pulling the chair out and taking a seat, eyeing the bag of takeout that sat in front of her somewhat-unwelcomed guest.

 

“I thought you might be hungry,” the assassin mentioned, pushing the bag of food towards the woman who eyed it warily before glancing up to meet Oksana’s eyes. “It’s not poisoned,” the blonde rolled her eyes casually as if the idea was absurd before her expression turned intense and serious.

 

It was hard to keep up with Oksana’s ever-changing moods at times. She could be perfectly polite one moment and deadly the next if provoked; it kept Eve on edge but made their conversations entertaining for more than one reason. Grabbing the bag of food, Eve opened it to find rows of decadent expensive sushi which she eyed hungrily before reaching in and grabbing it along with the spread of wasabi and side of soy sauce.

 

“Where did you get this?” Eve asked, opening the container and ignoring the way Oksana curled her nose up at the raw fish. “There’s a place down the road who does it,” the blonde answered, leaning back in her chair and observing how Eve picked up chopsticks and quickly shuffled a roll into her mouth, “it’s expensive but worth it – or so I am told.” The assassin shrugged before her eyes were cast away from the food and up to Eve’s face. “I know you like it.”

 

Eve did like it. This wasn’t the only gift that Oksana had bought her since their first dinner together – there was the latest iPhone, several dresses, a purse that costs more than most of Eve’s bills, and several pairs of heels and sneakers. Oksana didn’t know how to show affection any other way, Eve had begun to think, but she appreciated the little gifts of acknowledgment that the woman surprised her with; she found it flattering and it lit a fire inside of her that she couldn’t ignore. Eve had taken to wearing La Villanelle every day since their first dinner – something that Oksana was smug about when she caught the scent of it.

 

“You weren’t here,” attention drawn away from her food at the accusing tone, the agent glanced up to meet the woman’s eyes. Oksana was watching her very carefully, eyes intent as she looked for something in Eve’s face. “I came by three times this week and you weren’t here. I almost tracked your phone.” But Oksana didn’t, and Eve wondered why when the woman had no problem breaking into her home or replacing all of her things with expensive and flattering gifts.

 

“I was in Barcelona,” Eve answered the silent question, watching the way Oksana’s eyebrows perked in interest, “there’s a new case I’ve been working on – a new assassin working for The Twelve.” Shuffling another roll into her mouth, Eve silently watched as Oksana digested that information.

 

The blonde’s jaw clenched, her eyes flashed with something before her fists clenched and her arms crossed over her chest. Eve took in the defensive stance of her opponent before glancing away, knowing that Oksana wasn’t happy with something but not being afraid to go toe to toe with the woman if the situation called for it. Eve could do, see, and go wherever she wanted – the assassin had no claim over her.

 

“Who is she?” It was more of a demand and Eve kept her expression carefully blank as she pushed around roll after roll in the fancy plastic container. “Why do you assume it’s a woman?” It is a woman, but Eve wanted to know how much Oksana knew – if she had intelligence that might be useful to Eve regarding the case.

 

“Because you only get like this – lost in your work – when it’s an interesting case and you have a thing for female assassins.” It was true, Eve did have a “thing” for female assassins, but the psychologist picked up on the tone of jealousy and the barely contained anger in Oksana’s voice. Dropping her chopsticks in realization, Eve sat back and stared incredulously at the blonde who shrugged and demanded to know what Eve’s problem was with a look.

 

“Are you jealous?” It was spoken so incredulously that Oksana automatically became more defensive for the tone of voice, a fiery glance of warning thrown in Eve’s direction which the woman promptly ignored and continued. “You are,” surprise and awe present, Eve’s hand found her hair and ran through her curls in disbelief. “You are so jealous of this girl.” Suspicion confirmed, Oksana stared at the object of her affections, trying to ignore the tumultuous emotions present inside of her before standing abruptly, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and walking quickly towards the door.

Eve watched her go, aghast that she had been right about Oksana’s emotions and that the girl had ran from the conversation. It wasn’t the first time – wouldn’t be the last – and Eve had come to expect diversions in their conversations when Oksana didn’t want to talk about something, but she’d never actually ran from interaction since the second time they’d seen each other when the assassin had shot at Eve’s feet. Confused, flattered, and in disbelief that Oksana felt jealousy over someone who had captured Eve’s attention, the agent shuffled roll after roll into her mouth, not really tasting the food as she processed the information presented to her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Stabbed in the heart several times before removal of the organ,” the coroner stated as Eve stood over the body of the assassin she had been after two weeks ago. The hole in the woman’s chest was messy, blood covering the walls and lining the duvet, and for a moment Eve was inclined to believe that this wasn’t Oksana’s handiwork, usually the woman was much cleaner and less frenzied than this, but she remembered the murderous glance she’d given Eve before she fled that night. Two weeks had gone by and Eve had heard nothing from the assassin, an unusual occurrence after months of consistent meetups between the two of them, and the agent could admit that she missed the blonde.

 

Since the beginning, Oksana had lit a fire inside of Eve’s heart. That night in the bathroom had been one of the most important moments in her life only outshined by their first dinner together. It was love at first sight, she could admit that now that she knew she was well and truly fucked where Oksana was concerned. This murderous revenge of someone who had captured Eve’s attention wasn’t a surprise, but it was a grim reminder of who she was in love with – a psychopath with a penchant for revenge.

 

“Did you find the heart?” Eve heard herself ask, not being able to tear her attention completely away from the glassy glare of the woman’s dead eyes. “In the garbage bin out back, ma’am.” Nodding with a heavy sigh, the woman let the coroner get back to work before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and searched through her notes for Oksana’s address in Paris, knowing somehow that the woman was waiting for her.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The flight from Barcelona to Paris had given Eve time to think of what she was going to say to the assassin. What could you say to someone who had just killed a woman who you’d been searching for weeks to find? Eve wasn’t mourning the loss of this stranger, rather she was a little ticked off that Oksana found the assassin far easier than Eve had – beating the agent at her own game. Eve told herself that Oksana had contacts all over the world and that it would be easier for her to find a fellow serial killer, but it still hurt her pride to admit that Oksana did a better, more efficient job of finding the woman than Eve.

 

Still, they couldn’t keep away from each other for long; one part would give out eventually. This time it was Eve and she was a bit annoyed to say the least. She’d gotten Oksana’s address from Kenny – that had taken some digging – and now she was showing up unannounced in an effort to throw the woman off her game. All those months ago, when Villanelle had broken into her home, the assassin had taken something from Eve that she’d never get back; her sense of security. Having a psychopath know where you live – even when said psychopath obviously felt some type of way for you – wasn’t a comforting thing. Hopefully the desired effect would be the same here when Eve showed up at Oksana’s doorstep.

 

The building was nice but obviously old which surprised Eve; she was expecting newly renovated property with lavish amenities. The agent had to admit that it was charming and near the city, a city in which Oksana loved enough to live here of all places, and the more she looked around she could see Oksana living here. Taking the stairs to the upper floors, Eve ignored the passerby’s and focused on the doors before coming to a stop at the end of a short hallway.

 

The ever-present butterflies had shown themselves. Eve wasn’t proud to admit that they always fluttered around when she thought of Oksana or when she saw her or talked with her; Oksana in general made her very nervous. It wasn’t a response to fear but more so from the overwhelming knowledge that she was not supposed to want this woman. This woman who had and was killing people – who killed Bill, she reminded herself – and was, by all accounts, meant to be her nemesis. But every time she looked at Oksana, every time she was in the same room or building as the woman, it was unstoppable. They were like ionic bonds (Eve took chemistry in college when she was leaning toward forensics rather than psychology), all their little chemical structures forming to form this lattice structure that couldn’t be broken. Once one was in the vicinity of the other, they would just connect. Always.

 

So, she mustered her strength and pushed those butterflies down and knocked three times. After a few moments she could hear movement behind the door before it was opened to reveal a robe-clad Oksana, her hair wet from a shower she’d just taken. For her part, Oksana was surprised to see Eve there. The entirety of their relationship thus far they had been trailing after one another, but Oksana always made it a point to seek Eve out – this time Eve had found her. The assassin couldn’t deny that it made her heart warm, made her proud and cocky that the woman had sought her out. A sly smirk echoed her pleasure as her dark eyes roved over the older woman’s body unsubtly.

 

“Eve,” Oksana said in greeting, eyebrows raising at the surprised leering on the agent’s face. Eve was lost as Oksana’s scent snuck from across the door and circled around Eve. Her shampoo, or her soap, smelled floral and was soft underneath the strong scent of perfume that Oksana always wore. It was a scent that Eve knew with familiarity by now and could identify anywhere. It wasn’t that it was overwhelmingly strong as if Oksana had put too much on, the perfume just couldn’t be ignored. It carried a complexity that Eve couldn’t help but breathe in deeply, several notes flowing together to form this beautifully dense, lovely scent that Eve adored. It complimented the perfume gifted to her very well and Eve couldn’t help but wonder if it was by the same designer.

 

Besides the smell, this was the first time Eve was seeing the assassin in any kind of undress. The robe was a beautiful silk with darker tones and pops of color everywhere; Eve wanted to reach out and touch the soft pink of the lapels and pull Oksana in. The woman’s hair, once honey in color, was now a rich darkened blonde from the water and it framed the assassin’s face beautifully.

 

“You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen,” it slipped out before she could stop it and she watched the way Oksana’s proud smirk fell away and was replaced by a sheer look of shock and slight fear. Eve fumbled for a moment before moving and pushing past the woman and into the flat, heading into the living room before Oksana could make a grab for her.

 

Taking a quick look around, Eve turned and faced the assassin once more. Oksana had followed after her, having shut and locking the door, and now they stood a foot apart. Staring at each other, Oksana went to say something, but Eve beat her to it.

 

“Bit sloppy, don’t you think?” Asked in an incredulous tone, Eve took careful notice as to how the topic of previous conversation fell from Oksana’s eyes as the blonde glanced around, searching for something. “That was messy – especially for you.” Oksana softened her gaze after having met Eve’s eyes, a thousand things being said in just a look shared between the two. Eve could feel her shoulders dropping and sat on the couch without further comment.

 

“I didn’t like that she had your attention,” Oksana admitted quietly as she watched the older woman relax into her couch, Eve’s eyes finding her own with a softness to them that always made Oksana comfortable enough to speak plainly with her. Not that Oksana had to say much – Eve always seemed to know what she was feeling. And the idea that Eve knew or paid equal attention to anyone other than her made her blood boil. Nico was fine because he wasn’t Eve’s primary focus – Villanelle was. But this new assassin threatened to capture Eve’s attention much like Villanelle had, she had taken away Eve on nights meant for the two of them, and Oksana wouldn’t let that happen. It was unthinkable that Eve’s attention was on another – it made her feel strangely and she didn’t like. “So, I stabbed her, watched the light drain from her eyes, and cut out her heart.” Shrugging, the assassin bent to grab a wrapped package from the floor before walking over and taking a seat on the other cushion.

 

“How poetic of you,” Eve bit out sarcastically, dryly while she watched Oksana fumble around for a moment, making herself comfortable, before she was handed a light package. “Is this supposed to buy my forgiveness?” Catching the blonde’s chin between her thumb and index finger, Eve turned Villanelle’s face until they were looking each other in the eye.

 

“I figured it might help,” Oksana admitted, nodding with a faux-pout on her features. Eve hated that she found the whole display cute and that she was excited to open the gift. “You know you can’t buy my affection, right?” The agent asked only to be met by silence from her counterpart as Eve carefully opened the package.

 

Inside the wrapping and tied with twine, there was a beautifully bound leather journal. The price tag had been removed but Eve could tell that it was a couple hundred dollars easy. It was monogrammed with Eve’s initials, her maiden initials and not her married initials, and she flipped it open to be met with filler paper and a sturdy binding. “I thought you might like it; you write notes for your cases.” Oksana mentioned while Eve ran her fingers across the monogrammed front.

 

“It’s beautiful,” Eve nodded to herself before she allowed a small smile to curl her lips, her eyes glancing up to meet Villanelle’s own. They stared at each other for a moment, a million things flittering past their eyes before Eve broke the gaze and glanced away.


End file.
